nozomi y el duende
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: el padre de nozomi dice una mentira, que le puede llegar a costar la vida a ella, hasta que alguien le ofrece ayuda , pero a cambio tendra que dar algo. GENDERBEND.
**Love Live y la hija de molinero o rumpelstiltzkin no me pertenecen.**

Érase una vez un molinero muy pobre que tenía una hermosa hija, llamada nozomi. Una mañana, el molinero partió hacia el pueblo para vender su harina. Pero en el camino se encontró con el rey eli y, queriendo darse importancia, le dijo que su hija sabía hilar tan bien que era capaz de convertir la paja en oro.

-Esa si es una valiosa habilidad- le dijo eli – Una arte que yo aprecio. Si tu hija es tan lista como dices, tráela al palacio mañana mismo. Quiero comprobar si lo que dices es cierto-

En efecto, el molinero llevo a su hija ante el rey. Este la metió en una habitación llena de hierba seca. Enseguida, mando que le alcanzaran una rueca y unos carreteles.

-Trabaja durante toda la noche. Si a primera hora de la mañana no has convertido en oro esa paja, morirás- le ordeno eli.

Una vez dicho esto, cerro con llave la habitación y nozomi se quedó sola.

La pobre hija de molinero se sentó sin saber qué hacer. No tenía la menor idea de cómo transformar en oro aquella paja y cada vez tenía más y más miedo. Se sintió tan desgraciada que comenzó a llorar.  
De repente, como de la nada, se abrió la puerta y apareció por ella un hombrecillo en medio de la habitación y le dijo:

-Buenas noches, molinera, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¡Oh! – exclamo nozomi, sobresaltándose- Tengo que convertir en oro esta hierba seca y no sé cómo hacerlo-

-Si yo lo hago por ti, ¿Qué me darías? – pregunto el duende.

-Mi collar- replico la chica.

El hombrecillo acepto el collar y se sentó junto a la rueca.

La hizo girar tres veces y a la tercera vuelta saco un ovillo de oro. Coloco otro carrete y un nuevo ovillo de hilo de oro salto de la rueca. Y así, repitió la misma operación una y otra vez hasta que, cerca de alba no quedaba ni una sola brizna de paja y la habitación estaba llena de ovillos de oro.

En cuanto salió el sol, el rey apareció por la puerta.  
Al ver tanto oro se quedó sombrado y muy complacido, aunque aquello solo sirviera para que deseara más.

Llevo a la hija de molinero a una sala mucho más grande que la primera le dijo que, si en algo aprueba su vida, estuviera tejiendo hasta mañana siguiente para convertir en oro toda aquella hierba seca. Y, dicho esto, la volvió a encerrar.

nozomi desesperada , se echó a llorar.

Pero volvió a abrirse la puerta, como el día anterior, y por ella apareció de nuevo el mismo hombrecillo.

-¿Qué me darás si convierto en oro esta paja?-

\- el anillo que llevo en el dedo- respondió nozomi.

El duendecillo tomo la sortija y se puso a tejer. Al romper el día, había transformado en relumbrante oro roda aquella paja.

Al ver el oro, el rey sintió un regocijo más allá de toda mesura y contención. Pero su avaricia seguía sin verse satisfecha, así que llevo a la hija del molinero a una habitación más grande aun que la anterior y le exigió:

-teje durante toda la noche y convierte esta paja en oro. Si en esta ocasión también lo logras, te convertirás en mi esposa-

"no es más que la hija de molinero, es cierto" se decía el rey, "pero no encontraría una esposa más rica aunque buscase por todo el mundo".

Esa noche, al quedarse a solas nozomi, el hombrecillo apareció por tercera vez.

-¿Qué me darás si vuelvo a convertir esta paja en oro?-

-no tengo nada que darte- respondió nozomi.

-Entonces, prométeme que cuando seas reina me entregaras a tu primer hijo-

"quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir antes de que eso suceda" pensó nozomi. Así pues, prometió al donde darle lo que le pedía y este se puso a hilar una vez más, convirtiendo en oro toda la paja de aquella habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey, al encontrarlo todo tal como deseaba, se casó con la hija del molinero.

Al cabo de un año, la reina dio a luz un precioso hijo, sin acordarse siquiera de hombrecillo que había salvado su vida. Sin embargo un día, el duende se presentó ante ella.

-vengo a buscar lo que me prometiste-

La reina ofreció, a cambio de la vida de su hijo, todas las riquezas de su reino, pero el duende no aceptaba el trato. Más, cuando la reina comenzó a llorar, el hombrecillo dijo:

-de acuerdo, te doy tres días para descubrir mi nombre. Si antes de cumplido el plazo, lo averiguas, puedes quedarte con tu hijo-

La reina recopilo cuantos nombres pudo recordar y envió mensajeros a todos los roncones del reino en busca de cualquier nombre que pudieran oír.

Al día siguiente, cuando apareció el hombrecillo, le recito toda una retahíla de nombres comenzado por los de anju, erena y stubasa, pero a cada nombre que pronunciaba, el hombrecillo replicaba:

-no, no es ese mi nombre-

La reina mando a preguntar entonces por todos los nombres de la comarca y obtuvo una lista de los más extraordinarios y desconocidos, una lista que recito al hombrecillo cunado ese apareció al día siguiente.

-¿es quizás tu nombre kotori? ¿Y umi? ¿No será honoka?-

Pero el duende siempre replicaba lo mismo:

\- No, no ese ese mi nombre-

La noche anterior al tercer día, la reina se encamino sola hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Al llegar a la colina, donde los zorros y liebres se dan buenas noches, vio el resplandor de un fuego. Frente a una casita muy pequeña ardía un hoguera y alrededor de ella se encontraba aquel hombrecillo cuyo nombre seguía sin averiguar. Saltaba sobre una pierna y cantaba lo siguiente:

"si hoy salto, mañana danzare  
pues del palacio al niño me traeré.  
Acudo ante la reina y lo reclamo,  
ella ignoro que NICO me llamo"

La reina se llenó de alegría al oír el nombre del duende. Al día siguiente, este se presentó ante ella y le pregunto.

-muy bien, majestad, ¿Cómo me llamo?-

-¿te llamas rin?- dijo en tono de satisfacción la reina.

-no- respondió el duende.

-¿y hanayo?- se burló nozomi.

-no-

Y cada vez que decía "no", el hombrecillo se frotaba las manos, se reía y saltaba en un pie. Hasta que finalmente la reina le pregunto:

-¿no será, acaso, tu nombre NICO?

Al escuchar el nombre, el duende grito de rabia. En su furia dio una patada tan fuerte en el suelo que se le hundió la pierna derecha hasta la cintura. Trato de salir tirando de la pierna izquierda, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos.

Y así, la hija de molinero vivió feliz para siempre y nunca más volvió a ver al enano saltarín.

 **no me agradaba mucho esa historia por el duende, pero pensé que a nico le quedaría bien el papel de duende XD.**


End file.
